pokevortexfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Trainer Micah
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Trainer Micah page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 17:12, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Mic I've seen that your the only one who edits here, you should adopt the wiki to take control of it. 13:39, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Also Ellis i wanted to ask what did you mean by this ^ *I don't understand what you mean't by this* Anyway, Thought i let you know and ask becouse i can check around but i wanted to let you know i did the adoption for this wiki and i am really happy on this as a user, So you know & everything "but to take control of it" I got to say No i can't take control of it only the Founder is suposed to control it as a user which is the person whois created this whole wiki as a user so nope can't control it *if it's what your asking me* nope sorry can't you'll need to ask Community Central on that & chat with them in a disscution on it.. I did and i got some feedback so yeah i am happy the way everything is on here so far as admin & bureaucrat so you kinda know Sorry.. if you want to demote the Founder user yeah you'll need to discuss it with Community Central wiki not here okay... So you know sorry ^ i don't know what your asking me onto this but thank you for your reply on it!..Trainer Micah (talk) 15:43, October 11, 2014 (UTC) I didn't know at that point. 18:22, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:10, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if I would be eligible for wikia admin of this page.I am admin on another wikia and have made a lot of edits recently. And hope to make more in the holidays. Thanks Simon 09:37, December 6, 2014 (UTC) We can ally I am the bcrat of UnovaRPG wiki among others. We can ally. ~utkar22 17:46, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello. :) I'm glad to see we have an active Beurucrat. Could I be made admin please? I've made 323 edits in the last year and as an admin I could do a lot more on this wiki including but not limited to templates and tables and a lot more. :) Many thanks Dajan3- Hi Dajan3 you can but as you know i am sometimes off line due to working events at nights so if you can can you inform our staff about this so they can assist you just ask them what you'd like and say that i've aprooved it so you kinda notice, Also make sure you sign using four tildes next time or the signature button so that away i'll have a link to your talk page reason so that away i'll have a way to talk with you via back and forward same goes 4 u Utkar22 anyways need help ask me or our staff alright please and and thank you both,also yes we can ally Utkar, Anyway, Trainer Micah (talk) 13:55, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi Michah, i've been on holiday so not been able to work on this, I'm not in a huge rush and don't remember what I need to do to contact the staff. :p It's fairly straight forward on the user lists page/user permissions page anyway. :p Dajan Dajan3 (talk) 15:55, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Promoting other users Hi Micah. You can promote other users to administrator and/or bureaucrat status yourself. Just go to and fill in the user name (make sure you spell it correctly!). It will show you a list of groups you can change. Add the rights you want and click to save it. And that's all there is to it. Give it a try - it doesn't take long and is something you can definitely do. You can remove any groups you add except bureaucrat if you make a mistake, so just be careful with that one. -- Wendy (talk) 23:58, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Yo Micah, I'm working on making the Tables nicer to look at and easier to include information I could show you an example I put in to use on another wikia of the ease of use etc. I am also admin locking the templates to prevent anyone from just editing the template code and make it harder to use. Dajan3 (talk) 20:37, August 2, 2016 (UTC) I added a link to this wiki on the UnovaRPG wiki in the wiki navigation :) 10:18, August 3, 2016 (UTC) What? 14:21, August 13, 2016 (UTC) I wouldn't mind being an admin, but I don't think I would be able to be active. 14:35, August 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hey Hi Trainer Micah, I'm not sure to really need rights arround, since it seems that there is less Vandalism on this wiki, and I'm also more involved on other projects on other wikis, such as Picsou Wiki. However, if there is more Vandalism here, maybe rollback rights could be helpful for me, or even admin ones, but right now, there's no rights I would need. Greetings, Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 15:28, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, thanks for the admin rights, I'll try to help a bit here then. :Greetings, Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 15:58, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Infoboxes Added. Should we categorize those pages also? Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 16:44, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :Will do this later then (busy IRL right now) Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 16:50, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :I've added categories on a few pages. I also cleaned up some Vandalism/spammy/rude comments a bit everywhere, to clean a bit this wiki. With categories, I'll try to improve some pages, for example teams pages who have no infoboxes and a bad source code. Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 20:15, August 14, 2016 (UTC) WIth regards to templates, I would rather the ones I make get left for me. Because I need to be able to keep track of what is what and where is where. The rest is fine. Dajan3 (talk) 20:09, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for pinging me, it seems that another IP cleaned that already. I blocked the vandal. Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 07:08, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :Okay for comments, that's good to clean them a bit. I think they're okay, don't think deletion is needed. Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 07:07, August 30, 2016 (UTC) RE Hey Trainer, thanks for pinging me. Sole WikiFeatures are really interressing to enable on any Wiki - I'd recommend Message Walls and chat, because that is way easier to talk those ways. Did you talk about it to the other admins? Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 05:38, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :Perfect. Ping me again if you need help for the rules! Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 13:44, September 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, of course they are basic rules. Don't spam, flood, swear or troll on chat are very important. Users would have to be nice and polite with each other, not create conflicts, and so. I'll try to write this stuff later, if you want. Lemme know if any other admin has any idea, or oppse to one of my points. Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 14:35, September 10, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Yada's rules. 15:15, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Good to know if he has anything else he can post them on the blog also if you have any idea's you can also post them there as well Utkar, So you notice...Trainer Micah (talk) 15:18, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :::I will post rules on Pokémon Vortex Wiki:Chat Rules, sounds easier than blog comments. Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 15:53, September 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hem, enabling Message Walls should automatically archive everything... Also, sorry but I was busy those days and I couldn't write the chat rules. Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 16:43, September 11, 2016 (UTC)